The Nightmare After Summerween
by TheBigZ1
Summary: What happens when Halloween-town gets some unexpected tourists? This is my first so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

"Mabel what have you done now" Dipper muttered to himself. He was standing next to a tree. But this was no ordinary tree. When Dipper and his sister had entered the forest monster hunting they didn't know what to expect. Mabel had run ahead after a flash of color she thought was a "fairy", her ever loyal pig Waddles following close behind, while Dipper rolled his eyes. He heard a rustle in some bushes nearby. He approached the bushes cautiously.

"Got you!" He shouted as he ripped open the bushes and found a... skunk. He yelled as the skunk lifted its tail and... nothing happened.  
The two wore equal expressions of surprise. The skunk proceeded to scamper of while Dipper breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close", he said wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"Alright Mabel, time to go!" He yelled. No response from his twin.

"Mabel!?" He yelled again, hearing the fear in his voice. He sprinted to where he saw his sister run too. When he burst through the thick woods a strange site lay before him. Trees lay in a circle, each having a specialized symbol on it. Taking a closer look Dipper noticed that each must represent a holiday. There was an egg, a firecracker, a turkey, a shamrock and a tree, each having a door knob on it.

But one in particular caught his eye for two reasons 1) it was open and 2) Waddles was sitting next to it. This is we're we find our young protagonist at the beginning. He looked at the front of the door. The sight of the image startled him. It was a smiling jack-o-lantern, the nose being the knob,kind of ironic, since they just celebrated Summerween. Why Mabel went to this one made no sense to Dipper, but when he stuck his head inside he felt a cool breeze, telling him it lead **Somewhere**.

"Mabel If we survive today I'm gonna kill you", he muttered. "Stay here Waddles," he said to the pig. He oinked in response.

"O-okay," he said as he looked back into the hole in the tree. He took a deep breath to steel himself, then... he jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, we're am I?" Muttered a young brunette girl as she walked through a dark and creepy forest. All she had done was walk up to a small field In the middle of the forest. The trees were so enticing. What was behind them? Why were they there? Why had no one found them before. The pumpkin had giving her an idea.

"I'll hide inside this door and jump out when Dipper comes," she told Waddles. He oinked in response, which, to Mabel at least, meant,"good idea!"

She opened the pumpkin door and, not thinking, jumped in. Instead of a wooden floor, which she expected to hit since, who would put a random door in a tree without a floor, she just continued to fall. As soon as this was established she began to scream.

Farther and farther she fell, for what seemed like hours which, in reality, was only a few minutes. She began to lose speed, and air. When her feet hit the bottom, with a lite, "tap" she was light headed and dizzy.  
"We-were am I," she thought to herself as she took a step out.

Mabel realized that she was standing in a forest, but instead of pines, and the warm full feeling of summer, was bare oak trees and a chill like late fall around her were trees like the kind she had found earlier.  
Except the door she came from had a question mark on it. She looked around. All she could see for what seemed miles were more leafless oaks. The sky was gray under the clouds.

This is were we left our other protagonist at the beginning of the chapter.

" Dipper, where ever you are, come find me, please", she whispered. Seeing a trail ahead, she took a deep breath to steel herself, and began to walk


	3. Chapter 3

As Dipper steeped out of the tree he heard a song playing.

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of  
fright

It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how  
you'll scream  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of nights

Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween

In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special  
guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (etc.)

Dipper had stopped listening to the song around the last verse. When the song had began he took of running towards the noise. Soon he came apon a gloomy looking town. But he didn't pay attention to the sites. All his concentration was on his sister standing about a mile away.

She was also watching the town while they did there musical. Dipper shouted too his sister, but the music swept away his voice, like dust in a fan.  
He had begun to walk towards her, when a bathtub with three children snuck up behind her. He cried out shouted waved his arms, anything to get his sisters attention. But the song was still not over, the music at its loudest. The children, to Dippers horror, shoved Mabel kicking and screaming into sack threw her into the tub and took of towards the town.

It was much to fast for Dipper to catch it. He stood at the hill his twin, his best (and probably only) friend had been kidnapped by what looked like trick-or-treaters. By now Dipper could see the residents of the town.  
They were ghouls ghosts, monsters of all kinds. And the tub with his sister in it was walking right too them! It had just entered the gate when he began to plan.

"Okay, my sisters been taking captive by little kids in a walking tub, and been taking too a town filled with monsters," he said pacing." How in the world am I supposed to save her!?" Something tapped against his chest, inside his vest. He lifted it and, seeing the item let loose a big grin.

"I'm coming for you sis" he said grabbing the item.

**Never gonna guess what it is!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no, oh no,oh God please **No**!" Was all Mabel could think of as she was carried into town. The town filled with horrible monsters!

She had seen the town when she had left the forest.

_Thank God_ she thought as she ran quickly to seek help, but when she was half a mile away the song had started. Mesmerized by the singers, her blood had turned to ice, colder and colder as the song progressed. Fear overwhelmed her.

_What am I supposed to do?!_, she had thought. If I get too close they'll see me and try to marry me or eat me or worse! Her thoughts had so much of her attention,( that and the music was as loud as possible at this point), she didn't notice the three children and walking tub sneaking up behind her, until they grabbed her and thrown her into a sack.

"We caught an intruder! We caught an intruder!" they sung happily as they sped towards town.  
"Let me go or else", Mabel began but was cut off.

"Or else what girly?" replied one of the boys, most likely the older one.

"Nothing is what!" said the girl." We caught you and now were taking you to Jack!" She shouted.

_Who's Jack_, Mabel wondered, _most likely their leader._  
" I thought we were taking her to the masters?" Asked the little one.  
"Of course we should, but remember what they said" she replied "Send one or two intruders too jack to keep him occupied."  
This news terrified Mabel the most, because Dipper was coming after her, and now this kids had just told her that the next one they capture will go to some unholy, torture room or something, in comparison too this "Jack" character.

_Dipper leave me_, she cried out in her mind, _it won't matter what happens to me, but if they catch you they'll do worse!_ She hoped to God he had given her telepathy for a few moments. ( as was seen in the last chapter, no such message reached him)

This takes us to the point our young girl was thinking about. They had entered the monster town, and the children were offering her up like a bag of goodies.

"Jack, Jack," the yelled In union," we caught an intruder!"  
"Let me see about that," Mabel heard a voice say. The sack opened and Mabel almost sighed with relief.

_It's only a really old guy_, she thought, _his skins so tight and pale it looks like its just a skull_.

She gasped inwordly as the realization hit was a skull. The man **was** a skeleton!

She couldn't move, couldn't cry out, cry, go to sweater town, **NOTHING**. Just sit shivering as two large, bony hands reached in and picked her up by her armpits.

She was held high staring into the smiling face of the skeleton, who she mad sense as Jack, as that's what the song said. She looked around slowly. She was surrounded, if she could get away from Jack, she would just be caught by one of the other ones. Pleading with them wouldn't work, so one option remained. She snapped out of her frozen stature and asked two favors from Jack.

"Make it quick, please, and when you find a boy that looks like me can you," her voice broke tears rolling down her face."Tell him I love him before you kill him too."

Jack was taking aback by the girls request.  
"No, no you misunderstand," he said, "we won't hurt you." Now it was Mabel's turn to be confused.

"You won't," she asked uneasily looking into the skeletons eyes. It seemed like there was a amused glow emanating from the skeletons empty eye sockets.

"Of course not, weren't you listening to the song?" He questioned. Mabel thought for a moment

"You mean when you said **THAT'S OUR JOB BUT WERE NOT MEAN IN OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN**?" Jack nodded. "What did you think it meant?" He questioned. "Where I come from, you don't usually trust monsters that say that," she replied."Well," Jack said a grin appearing on his skeletal face, "We're not like those monsters."

Just then some large figure crashed into Jack, scooped up Mabel, and took off through an open gate. Mabel was to stunned to move. Who in their right mind would tackle the Pumpkin King, just to take her?  
She looked up, and couldn't stifle the smile from forming on her face.

**Never gonna guess who it is!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I've got her_, was all that flew through his mind. _I've got her and now she's_ _safe_. He looked down at the girl in his arms. The most important girl in his life, his sister Mabel. Yes, Dipper had accomplished something that, in his head, was impossible. He successfully saved his sister from a group of monsters.

She was smiling up at him. He thought he may never see it again, so warm and metallic, because of her braces. They seemed to make her mouth glow.  
Dipper glanced behind him and saw that Jack had gotten up and was chasing them with a few other monsters following close behind. Dipper knew he couldn't outrun them, so he had to revert to plan B. Mabel would HATE it. He raised his sister to his face.

"Mabel I'm going to throw you as far as I can, and when I do, run as fast as you can towards the tree with the question mark, that's the way back to Gravity Falls. As soon as you get through, block the tree, burn it do whatever you can to stop them from getting through." He breathed.

"But Dipper" Mabel started with annoyance.

"No buts, I'll hold them of long enough for you to get there. I love you and Mabel, tell Wendy I love her." He said smirking.

Before Mabel could explain they wouldn't hurt them, Dipper hurled her a good 15 feet. He swiveled around before she landed to face the monsters chasing him and roared. And I don't mean like a Rar I mean **ROAR**! He charged still bellowing and that's when the fight began.

He nailed the mayor so hard, his head spun, twice. He slammed his foot into the melting man, but got stuck. He pulled it out with a sick inning "PLUP". He turned and he was facing Jack. They were about the same height so they stood eye too eye. The walked in a slow circle never losing distance between them or eye contact.

Dipper struck first, nailing Jack so hard his jaw went flying. Jack paused then went on the offensive. He peppered Dipper with so many shots he couldn't see most of them let alone block them.

Dipper made a wild grab, but Jack was so flexible he easily slinked away. He threw some shots right after the grab and got a few good ones in. That's when he noticed Mabel hadn't moved from where he had thrown her. Jack saw he was distracted and acted. He threw Dipper to the ground, grab his arms and held him down. Dipper struggled with all his might but Jack was to strong.

"Dipper" Mabel said, running up to him, concern on her face, "calm down and he won't hurt you.

"I don't care if they hurt me!" he roared, "I care if they hurt you!" He began to struggle harder against Jack, almost throwing him off. Mabel grabbed her brothers head.

"They won't hurt us" she said staring into his eyes. Dipper stopped struggling against Jack and looked back at his sister. "Your sure?" He asked, his anger draining, being replaced by fear. She nodded. She looked up at Jacks jawless face and asked if he could let her brother go.

"He's calmed down now he won't fight anymore," She said. Jack let Dipper up reluctantly, and stepped back. He got up dusted himself off. He looked around, saw were Jacks jaw had landed walked over and, embarrassingly, brought it to him.

"Sorry I tackled you, and took your jaw off," he said handing the jaw too him.

Jack placed it back on his face. "It's fine just a misunderstanding," he said "you were only protecting your little sister" he ended motioning too Mabel. Dipper raised an eyebrow at this and then remembered his growth spurt.

"Oh, no no, we're actually twins" he replied. A look of confusion placed itself in Jacks face. He looked back and forth between the two. Dipper rolled his eyes and pulled out the item that had tapped him on the chest in chapter three. Mabel gasped.

"The flashlight? I thought you destroyed it after we re-grew Soos?" Dipper shook his head. "Did I say I destroyed it?" He questioned. Mabel thought for a moment. "No but I trusted you, and if you've had it all this time, why didn't you use it when we were fighting Loser candy?" She asked. "I **was**.It was in my vest that **You** made me take off so I could wear that peanut butter costume." He countered. "Oh" was all she could say. Dipper saw he had upset her.

"Although it wouldn't have been much fun if it was over with so soon " he said smiling. Mabel brightened somewhat after hearing this. Jack, once again, wore a look of confusion.

"Who?" he asked. The twins looked at him. "Loser candy, a giant monster made completely of the most thrown away candy there is." Dipper said. "This idiot," Mabel said motioning to her brother, "Didn't want to trick-or-treat with me and my friends because of this girl he's got a crush on, and Loser candy threatened to eat us, unless we brought him 500 pieces of candy. He corned us in a store, in which he ate our friend. We only won because he ate him from the inside." Mabel finished. They gaged their reactions. "Stunned" worked well in this situation.

"Sis would you mind," Dipper asked handing her the flashlight."Sure bro" she replied taking the flashlight. She checked the light to be sure of the setting, then bathed Dipper in a purple light. He immediately shrank until he was eye level with Mabel, in which she turned the light off. The stood back to back to measure each other. Dipper frowned, grabbed the flashlight, turned the crystal, and flicked the light on Mabel for a second. She stood confused until they stood back to back again. Through some unknown observation skills lost to the rest of human, or monster, kind she noticed she was a millimeter taller. She grinned and winked at her brother.

"We'll" he said "thanks for everything Jack, but I think we should be going."

"But you can't, it's to dark out now," Jack said pointing to the sky. The twins looked and saw it had gotten dark.

"Well what are we going to do?" Mabel asked grabbing her brothers hand. Dipper didn't pull away. He was glad his sister had done it first.

"You can stay in town for the night," the mayor said walking up," I'll ask the locals to set up a place for you two to sleep."

"No scaring?" asked Dipper

The mayor glanced at Jack. Jack shook his head. "No scaring Mayor, the children have been through enough" Jack said

The mayors face turned to the sad white side. "Alright Jack" he looked at the Pines, "no scaring"

They smiled and followed the monsters walking back too home still holding hands.

**Quick announcement!  
Okay it may have gotten a little sappy in there but it's fine. And I know I called the Halloween trickster "loser candy". And that's how it's gonna stay. Oh and I may include some Pacifica and Robbie pain. Not sure, which one do you want?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is Pacifica and Robbie pain. I'll make the best I can. Idea inspired by FallerNingaCat4ever!**

She looked at the piece of paper again.

"Come too the woods, there is a small open plain bordered by trees with symbols on them a quarter mile north, and half a mile east. Come alone!"  
Pacifica looked at the plain around her. This was definitely the place. It must be that pines boy. Trying to get back at her for making his sister cry. She laughed to herself at that memory. Yes she is a bitch. **(A/N this is where i introduce cussin! Don't worry only bad guys will cuss.)** She saw a lone figure leaning against one of the trees. "Hey ass-hole where are the papers!" She shouted

The figure looked up at her. He had an acne covered face and greasy black hair, he wore a black sweat shirt and old jeans. He walked over.

"I don't know shit about any fucking papers, so just give me my guitar." He demanded. The teen cocked his head in confusion. "Hey aren't you that Northwest girl, ah what was it oh," he said snapping his fingers, "Atlantica right." Pacifica rolled her eyes and looked at her long painted nails.  
"You are a fucking idiot. It's Pacifica dumb-shit," She returned . "Fine, whatever, so if you don't mind, I'd like my guitar now." He said holding out his hands. Pacifica rolled her eyes once again.

"Does it look like I have your guitar dumb ass?" She asked. "Well if you don't have it than maybe that girl my girlfriend works with."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at him. "What girl? Brown hair, mouth full of braces, different ugly ass sweater every time you see her?" She questioned. He nodded, "Yeah her brother wants my girlfriend. I hate that kid. Probably the only reason I date that bitch is because it pisses him off." He said with a chuckle that Pacifica joined in on. "I LOATH that family. They're so defiant never listening to what I say. Glad to meet someone who hates them as much as I do." She said with a bit of amusement. The boy chuckled, "My names Robbie by the way. So how do you now those two dip-shits?" She smiled.

"I beat the girl in a party contest by paying a dude, and then i embarrassed her on Pioneer Day," she felt the smile fade. "But they found out a... secret and have proof of it, and it will ruin my reputation if its brought to light."

"Heh I'm just dating the girl the kid likes. It's fun watching that kid stumble around trying to impress her." Robbie said.

"Hello children," said a deep voice. Pacific looked over to a door with a jack-o-lantern on it. It opened slowly, reveling a man with a smiley face mask, and was dressed in scarecrow outfit.

"Hey man, I'm a teen," Robbie said.

"Of course you are," the man said waving his hand around as if the answer was no more than an annoying fly. "My friend would like a word with you two. So you can either come quietly or I can make you," he said crouching, getting ready for a fight.  
"Yeah right we'll see about that," Robbie said. He charged but never made contact. His fist went through the mans face, right under the mask.

"Oh I'm sure were all glad you did that," the figure said as he lifted Robbie into the air. He threw him against a tree, and continued to do so until he grabbed Robbie's arm and broke it. Robbie roared with pain and fell unconscious.

"Your turn, little girl" the figure said walking up to Pacifica who had not moved through the entire ordeal. He turned into a cloud and ran into her. She felt the sharp sting of him in pieces slamming into her. Have you ever been outside when the winds really bad and been hit by a rock? This was much worse. He peppered her body while she screamed at the top of her lungs while trying to fight of the cloud around her.

"No one can hear you my dear," her assailant said. Soon she was coved in deep purple bruises. Everything around her was nothing more then pain. Her senses were overwhelmed with the feeling of pieces of... what was that candy? She was being attacked by a candy monster? That was the lost conscious thought that she had before she sunk into the pain.

**How was it? Good bad awful, BigZ you suck at making pain comics? Okay I'll be back Sunday afternoon too answer any questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dipper?" Mabel asked stopping. They had moved into the town square and were standing in the middle. Mabel could swear she saw something familiar running behind one of the buildings bordering the square.

"What?" Her brother replied. They had not let go of each others hands all the way there. It was safer that way, was their reason. Not because they didn't want to lose each other, and were afraid to be alone.

The mayor had given them the tour of the town while Jack had a date to go to, with who he wouldn't say. It was pretty small, slightly bigger than Gravity Falls.

"I saw something... familiar over there," she said pointing with her free hand, about a few yards too there left. Now you may think that something familiar is nothing special, but what if you saw it in a completely unfamiliar place?

Dipper nodded, "Lets check it out," he said the investigative glint in his eyes having returned. Mabel loved that glint.**(A/N okay is this too much? Is it pinsesty or something? Should I tone it down a bit?)**

They took off leaving the mayor explaining a very interesting piece of stone. The Mystery Twins rounded the corner and saw the most unexpected thing EVER. Crouching in front of them was a child nibbling on a dried piece of fruit. The weirdest part was it looked exactly like Dipper. The only difference was that his hat had a 2 on it.

"Tyrone?!" Dipper said walking forward. "Tyrone" looked up at Dipper, stood, still staring at him, and pulled him into a hug.

After he let Dipper go he asked questions a mile a minute.  
"What are you doing here?How did you get here ? What's happened too you? How's Mabel and Wendy?"

_Is this how I talk allot? _She asked herself mentally.

On the final question he finally noticed Mabel. He turned towards Dipper, anger on his face.

"What is she doing here?!" He questioned angrily.

"I followed her, we got here through a tree, I attacked the pumpkin king, there both fine but Wendy's dating Robbie now." Dipper said.

"Okay wait," Mabel finally speaking up. "Who are you, and why do you look like my brother?" She said pointing with her free hand. They STILL had not removed themselves from each others hands.

"Remember the copy machine, that made a living arm duplicate?" Tyrone asked. He motioned to Dipper. "He made an army of clones so he could impress Wendy." "Dude!" Dipper said throwing his hands in the air taking one of Mabel's with him.

"Oh like you still have a chance with her now." Said Tyrone. He blinked and then he looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said sheepishly.

"Well never mind that the real question is how are you alive?" Dipper said. "I saw you melt and turn to a puddle after drinking a soda at the party!" Tyrone shrugged.

"After I melted I formed here, I have no idea how or why but I'm fine with it. I've spent most of my time hiding from the residents, and stealing dry food from them." A scowl formed on his face.

"Now I'll ask again What is she doing here?" He said motioning to Mabel.

"Oh calm down "Tyrone" it's safe they won't hurt you," Mabel said. He got the same look Dipper had when she told him this.

"Your sure?" He asked. Mabel nodded. Dipper did the same. This seemed to reassure Tyrone.

"So should we go to our room, bros?" Mabel asked the two boys. They looked at each other and nodded.

Tyrone looked longing at Mabel's other hand but tried to hide it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. They all walk out of the ally to find the mayor.

**Okay how am I doin? I'm trying to get this chapters out before I have to leave so you guys have something to read while I'm gone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Suupper sorry for not updating in a while, I got caught up in the other stories I was writing, but I'm back!**

Pacifica woke up, and found herself chained and laying on a type of pinwheel. She looked around the room.

It was dark, and the only light came from a pipe curving along the roof from the outside world.

"Hello?" Pacifica shouted impatiently, "I don't know how you did that, but it wasn't funny, I'll have your entire family thrown to the curb!" She said, anger building up in her like a fountain.

"Shhhhhh, you don't want him to come back," a voice said on the wall across from her. Pacifica squinted, and saw a boy, Robbie, strapped to the wall to, his arm bent at a sickening angle. Her eyes widened at the gut wrenching limb, and turned away, for fear of losing her lunch.

"Who?" She asked quietly, afraid that that monster might return. Robbie opened his mouth, but slammed it shut when music began to play, a deep drum beat. Bats screeched in the rafters above, one after another, as the room around her became more vibrant, colors glowing on different items, mostly torcher devices, which made her entire body tense, fear running with the blood in her veins. A door became highlighted a light green and opened, and two dice popped out, hit Pacifica in the side, then bounced off, as a green glowing creature snuck up on Pacifica and began to sing.

Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Pacifica Northwest, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right girl  
She's ancient, she's ugly  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first

When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then there's something very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh

Three bats  
Ohhh,

OOGIE BOOGIE

Ohhh

SEVEN LIZARDS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Ohhh

SEVEN LIZARDS  
Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know the one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
A roly-poly Pacifica to add a little spice

THREE SKELETONS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Oh, yeah

THREE BATS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE  
Ohhh

THREE BATS  
Ohhh

OOGIE BOOGIE AND THREE SKELETONS  
Oh, yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man

PACIFICA  
Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The townspeople are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses

OOGIE BOOGIE  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this fella up  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff

PACIFICA  
What are you going to do?

OOGIE BOOGIE  
I'm gonna do the best I can

(Musical interlude)

Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, young girl  
Now that'd be just fine

PACIFICA  
Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act  
OOGIE BOOGIE

Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position that you're in  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere

He said, leaning in close to her face. She cringed as his breath hit her. It smelled of dead bugs.

"Leave her be Oogie, we have much work to do," said a voice in the corner. Pacifica turned her head, and saw the monster that had captured her, standing there watching, he probably had been the entire time. Pacifica squinted at him in rage.

"You better let me go, else your in a heap of trouble!" She said angrily. Loser candy let out a deep chuckle.

"With who my dear, no one knows your here, and even if they did, only those infernal twins could save you," he said, spitting out the last sentence. He quickly regained his air of peace.

"But that is why we have specifically chosen you two. They won't come for you, why would they? The girls bully, and the boys romantic rival. This ensures us that you to will be with us for quite some time," he said ending with an evil chuckle. Oogie crossed his baggy arms angrily.

"Can I at least so a bit of torture? A little gamble shall we?" He asked hopefully.

"No!" Roared loser candy, getting pile of candy to sack with Oogie, aka face to face.

_They-they won't save us_? The two captives thought at once. Their thoughts raced in unison. _They would come wouldn't they? Why not we are just… enemies. That's right, I hate them. But just because we hate each other, that doesn't mean they won't come and help right? Right? _

**Alright this was a shorty, but I wanted to get this done quick, but it does help get the story going. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel, Dipper and Tyrone were walking down the street in Halloweentown, when they ran into the professor.  
"You there, yes you," he said, pointing a gloves finger at Tyrone, who was staring at the scientist in surprise, "you're a clone, yes?" Tyrone seemed to struggle with words, then answered in a cautious, "yeah." The professor gave a smile.  
"I knew it, one of my earlier attempts at life. A copy machine yes?" Tyrone nodded, stunned. The professors grin grew.  
"And you've survived all this time? Interesting, the bonding agent should have been washed away by now." He mused.  
"Is that why water dissolves them?" Dipper asked, and Tyrone nodded stupidly.  
"Oh yes, that's why I got rid of it. The thing was useless, unless you gave them carbonated water, then they'd appear here." Tyrone and Dippers eyes grew wide, but the professor continued to speak.  
"Yes, but they soon stopped coming, but fortunately, I gathered enough of their remains to make an elixir that'll stimulate their particles," Dipper and Tyrone's eyes grew wide, but Mabel was a little slow on the uptake.  
"A what to help the what?" The professor sighed.  
"I made a drink that'll stop them from melting," he said impatiently.  
"Where is it!" Tyrone yelled, startling the professor. After he regained his composure, he reached behind himself, to a bag on the back of his wheel chair, and pulled out a small metal tin.  
"Here it is, you never know," he handed it to Tyrone, who downed it in a few seconds. When he had finished, he wiped his mouth, and smiled, as his skin gained more color. He had always had a white tinge to him, but if it wasn't because of the hats, they were perfectly identical. He smiled larger and fist pumped.  
"Liquid can't kill me! Whoa!" He began to cheer and run around, but stopped when a honk was heard from the front gate.  
"It's jack!" The mayor said. The trio rushed over to see him riding in on a small snowmobile, a large sack on the back.  
"Call a town meeting!" He told the mayor.  
"When?"  
"Immediately!"  
Jack rode towards the town hall, while the Pines rushed after him.  
"Jack, where have you been?" Dipper asked. Jack, seeing the three following, scooped them up, and placed them on the snowmobile.  
"All will be explained in due time, Pines, all in due time," and with that, turned back to driving the snowmobile.**  
Okay, done! From now on, it'll follow the NBC story more**. **Sorry it's so short, but there wasn't much to put really. Suggestions are a plus!**


End file.
